


out of season

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: larry drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disagreements, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, styles gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: spring drabble prompt: cookout





	out of season

“No.”

“But—“

“Haz.”

“Lou,” Harry says firmly. “We’re doing this.” 

“But it’s March,” Louis complains. “Nobody hosts barbeques in fucking March.”

“Why did you get me a grill for my birthday, then?”

Louis glances at his hands, making a show of checking out his nails as he ignores Harry’s question. 

“Fine,” Harry huffs, “you aren’t invited.”

“Perfect, I don’t want to go.”

“Louis.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Please.”

“No.” Harry glares at him, working his way up to a proper strop. But Louis isn’t worried, because they both know this ends with Harry getting his way.

(Louis never minds.)


End file.
